LA ADIVINANZA
by aniyasha
Summary: dime Mina-chan ¿ que tienes en medio de las dos piernas?, si no me lo dices te lo toco.- sentencio kushina poniendolo a su novio en un gran aprieto.


NI HAO!.- Yo aquí de nuevo, sé que estoy algo atrasada en continuaciones, pero no pude evitar hacer este reto, prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda mis otras historias. Arigato por todo.

**RETO: SITUACIONES RIDICULAS**

**FORUM: IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**PAREJA: MINATO Y KUSHINA.**

"**ARRIBA MIS SUEGRO DATTEBAYO"**

La situación que presento es cuando te hacen una pregunta, y te imaginas otra respuesta.

y más si eres un pervertido XD.

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos.**_

**LA ADIVINANZA**

_**Pensamientos de Minato**_

Kushina Uzumaki mejor conocida como:

La habanera sangrienta,

La ninja más alborotadora de toda la aldea Konoha,

Demasiada traviesa,

Revoltosa,

A la que le encanta causar destrozos.

Si en efecto así es ella, pensaba Minato, actual novio de la pelirroja, él, en el transcurso del tiempo que la conocía, había podido a preciar su forma de ser. Pero aun que todos le preguntaban a él, ¿por qué la eligió a ella entre todas?, simplemente contesto amor.

Uno nunca sabe de quien se enamora, simplemente sucede, el flechazo de Cupido y ahí quedas.

A él, le encantaba su forma de ser, era un caos, pero la definición que él le daba, es que ella asía que las cosas no fueran normales, sino explosivas, uno nunca sabia que sucedería al estar alado de ella, y a él le encantaban sus sorpresas.

En estos momentos su caos no estaba cerca, se encontraba de misión, él estaba decaído, triste, hace más de dos semanas, no la había visto, desea tanto tenerla cerca, apreciar su sonrisa, su dinamismo, su sinceridad, las bromas a Fugaku y Hiashi, incluso sus amigos se veían tristes a un que no lo aceptaran, a ellos también les agradaba el caos que kushina realizaba.

Miro su sopa de ramen, aun estaba caliente, a su lado sus amigos también estaban comiendo.

En absoluto silencio, y era tan irritante.

Pero de la nada unos brazos lo rodearon y el pudo apreciar los mechones de cabellos rojos que como cortina lo tapaban, el inconfundible olor a cereza lo inundo, y por fin se sintió completo.

La voz chillona y fuerte de su novia nunca le pareció más hermosa, rompiendo el horrible silencio.

-Mina-chan, te extrañe ttebane.- -la pelirroja se sentó a un lado y le quito su tazón de fideos y espesó a comer.- tenía tanta hambre y pensé que te vería aquí.

Los amigos de él, solo movieron la cabeza en forma de negación, pero una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus labios, el caos había regresado y con ello todo lo que implicaba.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los ojos violetas de Kushina miraron traviesamente a Minato.

Y el sintió que algo bueno no saldría de esa mirada.

-sabes Mina-chan, yo quisiera que me respondieras una pequeña adivinanza.

Los ojos azules miraron con temor a su novia.

-de acuerdo, dime.

La sonrisa de victoria de ella no tenia precio.

-¿qué tienes en medio de las dos piernas?, si no me lo dices te lo toco.- sentencio la chica acercando su mano primero a su pecho y posterior mente fue bajándola.

Todos los ahí presentes estaban mudos.

Y todos incluyendo a Minato pensaban la misma cosa, concluyendo en que la respuesta era algo que no se podía decir en público.

Pero los amigos de él, estaban gozando del aprieto en el que estaba el rubio, por primera vez, ninguno de ellos era la victima de la pelirroja, y disfrutaban enormemente de los colores que en la cara de Minato aparecía. Decidieron ayudar a la pelirroja, agarrando al rubio cada uno de un brazo.

Minato nunca se sintió más avergonzado que en este momento.

Preguntándose a si mismo solo se le venía una respuesta, pero era imposible que ella se refiriera a "eso". Pero su mano de ella bajaba a un ritmo lento desde su pecho hasta su cintura y seguía bajando.

-kushina, no se me ocurre nada.

-eres un mentiroso, dímelo, porque te juro que me atrevo a todo, incluso aquí, enfrente de todos.- ella seguía bajando lo mano lentamente y él se revolvía tratando de zafarse del agarre de sus amigos.- dime Minato, que respuesta me das. Te repetiré la pregunta, ¿Qué tienes en medio de las dos piernas? si no me lo dices te lo toco.

-en serio, no sé qué es.- grito desesperado el rubio, temblando por la mano cerca de ella de un lugar donde no debería estar.- te lo diré, pero no aquí, solos en otro lugar.

Ella negó con la cabeza, disfrutaba de hacer sufrir a su novio, ella lo conocía perfectamente y cuando lo vio, sabía que él estaba demasiado triste, ella nunca lo quería ver así, no , el debe de estar siempre vivo, como en este momento que la veía con una mirada llena de ¿deseó?.

-respuesta equivocada, estás seguro que no me darás una respuesta.

-no kushina, en serio no se dé que se trata.- respondió el rubio, aterrado por la mirada de ella.

-muy bien, si así lo quieres, ¡te lo tocare en frente de todos!.- grito la chica.

Minato cerró los ojos por la vergüenza que sentía, si ellos estuvieran solos, a él no le importaría que lo tocara todo, incluso podría tal vez, solo tal vez…

Tierra trágame, fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de sentir la mano de su novia en:

¿Su rodilla?

La risa de todos los ahí presentes, se escuchaban por toda la aldea.

Minato estaba sonrojado y libre del agarre de sus amigos, porque ellos estaban muertos de la risa.

Y kushina simplemente le sonrió, y lo beso, un beso nada tierno.

-Mina-chan, ya veo que eres un pervertido como tu maestro.

-no lo soy, simplemente me sorprendiste.

-no mientas, cambiaste en varios tonos, primero rojo, luego morado, te pusiste violeta y cuando te toque, creo que hasta casi te desmallabas.

- bienvenida Kushina, realmente te extrañe.- y la alzo y beso.

Ella le había jugado una de sus tantas bromas, pero a él, le encanto la sensación de vida que ella traía a su mundo, no importándole que lo pusiera en ese tipo de aprietos.

El la amaba así, tal y cual es.

Su pequeño caos, su felicidad, su amor.

HASTA AQUÍ, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

PARA TI CONTODO MI CARIÑO

MINAKUSHI-CHAN.

COMENTEN, YA SABEN QUE ALEGRAN MI VIDA E INSPIRAN A MI MUSA.

¿LES GUSTO?

Si lo se soy una pervertida XD.


End file.
